Taken and Thrown Into Another World
by HMOrange216
Summary: Mizuhana Kirina, 17, never really cared for the anime Bleach that everyone talks about...until she wakes up in a Shinigami's body!
1. Switched

**Switched**

"Did you watch the new episode of Bleach last night?"

There it is again. That word. _Bleach. _Why half of the high school population likes to talk about a giant bottle of whitening liquid is completely beyond me. Bleach, Bleach, Bleach. It's everywhere. From the students, to the internet, to the point where even the teachers talk about it! Not to mention the occasional scrawl of 'IchiRuki' on the desks.

The school bell rang and immediately, everyone rose from their seats and noisily filed out of the room. Closing my textbook, I shoved it in my pack, next to the other hundreds of books in there. I got up and exited out the door. Finally, this day was over.

While walking down the stairs, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder, followed by a heavy weight on my shoulders.

"Kira, get off me!" The weight disappeared and I turned around to greet my two close friends, Yumi and Akira. Interesting fact number one, they are both in love with Bleach, no surprise there. And so, the walk from the stairs to the doors were filled with conversations between the two of them about last night's episode and me quietly listening. Once we finally left the school grounds, we split and went our own ways. It's Spring, my favorite season. The cherry blossoms bloomed and the petals fell down like rain. In a happy mood, I swung my bag back and forth, hopping all the way home.

* * *

I entered my apartment and flopped down on the bed, turning on my laptop. I lived alone, just because I wanted to. Don't worry, I don't have a tragic past. Not even close. My parents are happily married and my brother and I were happily born and raised, end of story. They visit often, so I'm almost never lonely. Life is good.

The thing that first caught my attention when I opened my email was the amount of messages from my friends demanding that I watch Bleach. This was all part of a daily routine, I go home, open email, get spammed with five hundred messages telling me to watch Bleach. They believe that one day I will just give in. That will most likely happen, just not today. I admit, I have watched one or two episodes (More like twenty five...) but I'm just too busy. I heard my front door unlock.

"Kirina-chan!"

"Hey, Mom."

"Where are you?"

"In my room." I answered. I heard footsteps and my door flung open.

"Nee-chan!" My brother excitedly embraced me.

"Hi Arashi, how was your day?"

"It was great! Mom let me watch Bleach yesterday!" Even my own little brother was obsessed with this anime.

" Good for you." I simply answered. My mom went to the kitchen to prepare dinner while Arashi played with my pet dog, Hikari. I watched my mom cook in the living room. This was one of the things I would always do as a kid. Just sit there and watch. Her movements were swift and she moved in such a carefree and happy way, it was almost relaxing to watch. She always had her hair pulled up in a messy bun, all these years. Seeing it made me glad that I had inherited her light brown hair. Her eyes, I did not have. Instead, I shared my dad's eye color, purple. As for overall appearance, I'm not pretty. Just average. I have been packing on a few pounds though. Not enough to be considered fat, but still...blame the Pocky, not me!

Dinner was ready and served. Small talk was made, usually about school or what I'm doing for the weekends. My mother and brother left after we ate. I cleaned up the dishes, and did a bit of homework before drifting to sleep on my desk.

* * *

"Kirina-chan! Wakey-wakey!" I groaned as the sunlight poured through an open window.

"Mom?" I thought she left last night...

"Do I look like your mother to ya?" Why the hell does my mom sound like a freakin dude? Groggily, I cracked one eyelid open. I think I could've died at the scene before me. Standing right there, creepy smile, slit eyes and all, was Ichimaru Gin. **The **Ichimaru Gin from **the **anime Bleach.

"Oh my God! Pedophile! There's a pedophile in my room! Somebody call 9-1-1!" Then, I realized that I lived alone. "No! I'm doomed!" That's when I noticed that this wasn't even my room.

"What's wrong with ya today, Kirina-chan?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! I don't even know you!" His face shown with confusion.

"Of course ya know me! I met ya since you were wee little!" Let me get this straight, here I am, in a Shinigami's room with the third squad captain in front of me. Right.

"Oh I know! You're just nervous 'bout today's fight aren'tcha?"

"Wh-what fight?"

"Against da 11th squad's third seat! Ya forgot already?"

"No, of course not!" I laughed uneasily. Best go with the act here...

"Good thing you're jus' using practice swords today." I breathed a sigh of relief. Let's just hope this all works out.

We walked to the squad's barracks while I studied my surroundings with a million thoughts in my mind. Is this all just a dream? Is it possible that another Kirina exists in an alternate universe? Is there even such thing as a Bleach universe? I went with the 'this is all a dream' theory. To test that out, I punched my face.

"OW!" This is not good. This is not a dream AND I think I broke my nose.

"Kirina-chan, why did ya punch yerself?"

"I, uh..."

"Ya must be **real** nervous." I nodded. Quickly, he led me back the other way toward's the fourth squad.

After my nose was fixed, I was immediately shunpo'ed to the 11th squad. Apparently, their captain isn't a very patient creature and neither is the third seat.

"Finally you're here, woman." I was greeted by a baldy with red markings at the corner of his eyes.

"Hi, Rin-Rin!" Next to him stood a short pink-haired girl.

"Third seat Mizuhana Kirina, please take a sword and get ready." I just learned something about this 'Shinigami' that I'm supposed to be. She's a third seat. That means she's pretty strong, right? As for me? I don't know anything regarding sword fights. Is it against the rules to blindly swing at you opponent? Chopping them into logs, sounds pretty effective to me.

"Good luck, Kirina-chan!" Gin waved and walked over to the sit with the dozens of spectators. I gulped and beads of sweat formed on my forehead. I stood across the bald man with the sword in front of 'referee' told us to start. The first thing my opponent did was charge straight at me with his sword in the air. I shut my eyes and held my sword in front to block his swing. It worked, but the force sent me back a few feet. This went on for awhile. I was on defense while he was offense.

"Dammit! This is no fun!" He mumbled a few more swear words before temporarily pausing the fight. He threw the sword down and picked up his zanpakuto.

"Let's fight for real now!" My heart pounded as I shakily crossed the room to retrieve my zanpakuto. For God's sake, I don't even know it's name!

The new round started with him once again charging at me. This time, I blocked. The colliding screech of metal hurt my ears. I didn't even have time to blink before Baldy attacked once more, this time aiming for my shoulder. The action was so sudden, I feared I won't have time to block! What should I do?

_Move your sword! Now! _Huh? What was that? My arm slumped as I was lost in thought. I swear I heard a voice in my head... The pain in my shoulder brought me back to reality. My left shoulder was injured. I stared at the injury.

_What do you think you're doing? Attack!_

There it was again. Much more clearly this time. I figured that I might as well listen to the voice, even if that doesn't sound like a very intelligent thing to do. I raised my sword high and prepared to strike. The blade was stopped halfway by his own.

_Aim for his upper arm!_

I did. He didn't let that move go pass either.

_Quickly, other arm! _

The move caught him off guard, finally I had dealt some damage. I followed this voices instructions throughout the spar.

_Block!_

_Aim up!_

_Left arm!_

_Careful! Behind you! _

After a bit, we were pretty much even.

"Time to get serious now!" He declared. "Grow, Houzukimaru!" His zanpakuto turned into a long spear. The voice swore a bit.

_What are you doing? Release! _

I don't know the zanpakuto's name!

_Think! Come on! Think! _

A name flashed in my mind.

"Drench, Aranami."

* * *

Hi! This is just a random idea that I had one day. I guess I kind of like it...not too sure yetXD More info on Kirina can be found in my profile. Review and tell me if you like this or if there's any mistakes in here! Thank you for reading and bye:D


	2. Dream or Reality?

**Dream or Reality?**

* * *

"Drench, Aranami!" The sword glowed blue for a second before returning to its normal shade of gray. Ribbon-like streams of water flowed on the blade. Well, that looks cool and all, but what does it actually do? In respose to my question, it sent a splash of water to my face.

"Ow! Hey, that was my eye!"

Baldy growled.

"Oi! Pay attention to the fight!" He swung his spear and they..split? It had split into three different parts. I ducked and dodged the random flying pieces of weapon.

"Haha! You missed!" I laughed and pointed.

_Thwack!_

The end of the spear connected with my skull and made a sickening crack. I stuttered backwards. Black dots spread across my vision.

_Hey, don't give up! Hey! Wake up! Wake up! _

That stupid annoying voice. I thought as I crumpled to the floor.

* * *

_Brrriiiing! Brrriiiing!_

Huh? I got up abruptly and fell out of my chair. Wait, I thought I was fighting that one dude...whats his face...baldy..um I forgot his name. So it was all a dream? Is this a dream too? I pinched myself.

"Ow...yup, definitely not a dream." Just to make sure, I ran into the door. "I guess that was really too good to be true." Pleased with that conclusion, I pulled on my skirt, buttoned my shirt, and prepared for school.

_This is not right. _I stared at my reflection on the mirror. Yes, something was off...and it wasn't that new pimple on my cheek either. So what is this imperfection that I'm not seeing? _That bruise. _On my forehead. _His spear seperated into three different parts. He swung his weapon, I dodged and then the edge hit my forehead. Everything blacked out. _Is this really a dream anymore?

"Ah! I don't care!" I pushed those impossible thoughts out of my mind and insetead, focused on an even bigger issue. How do I hide this big bruise? I can't go to school looking like I have a giant blueberry stuck smack dab in the middle of my face! That ain't gonna make me feel too pretty...

"Hey Rina, what's this thing on your head?" Yumi innocently asked, pointing at the cloth I used to cover up the Purple Imperfection of Death.

"Just a decoration."

"Really?" She asked again, suspicious.

"Yeah. I'm sure." She winked. Before I could even register it, my hands were pinned behind my back and the cloth disappeared from my forehead. "Kira. Put that back, please."

"What happened to you!" They yelled in unison.

"I, uh, hit a tree on my way home yesterday."

"Too busy looking at those cherryblossoms again?"

"Yup."

"Well never fear! The amazing Kira is here!...and Yumi..of course." With that, she grabbed my hand and her bag and we sped through the halls and into the bathroom with Yumi tagging behind.

"Put a little of that there, and something there, and...done!" I stared at the mirror. Sure enough, that annoying thing was wiped off of my face. That's the power of makeup!

"Thanks Kira! You're a life saver!" I hugged my best friend.

"Hey, what about me?" Yumi complained, pouting.

"Yes, and you too, Yumi!" I glomped my two besties.

"Well, enough about that. Come on! We have gym next!" Kira pulled me along with Yumi towards the locker rooms. Well, somebody sure seems enthusiastic.

Our gym teacher blew the whistle and the class started jogging. Immediately, Yumi and Akira jumped right into a conversation about Bleach.

"Ikkaku versus Renji, who do you think will win?" Kira asked.

"Renji!" Yumi declared, pumping her fist in the air.

"Really? I disagree. I think Ikkaku would win, he is a much more experienced fighter than Renji is." Kira countered.

"You only think that because you _love _the eleventh squad!"

"Of course! Kenpachi is the best!"

"Ikkaku would win." I muttered. "Baldy sure can fight." I whispered, remembering the duel we had earlier.

"Huh? Rina, did you say something?"

"No, I didn't! You guys must be imagining things!" I lied, faking a smile on my face.

The whistle was blown once again, signalling the end of the warm up jogging session. Next up was..basketball. Ugh, as much as I love to watch the sport, I dislike playing it. Not to mention, I suck at it. We were all split into two teams, and sadly, neither of my friends were in my group.

The game began and I stood off to the side. I wouldn't really be of any help anyways. Instead, I would be a burden to my team and get in their way.

"Rina, heads up!" Kira yelled across the court. My head snapped up. Only to see the evil, orange ball flying right in front of my face. There was no time for me to dodge the incoming obstacle. The ball hit me square in the face and I fell into the all too familiar sea of unconsiousness.

* * *

By the time I came to, I was outside and the sky was dark. This wasn't school anymore, but why would this Shinigami girl stay outside in this chilly weather? I looked around and observed my surroundings. This certainly didn't look like she was on guard duty either. I was crouching in front of what seems to be a door, with a lot of leaves and trees surrounding my other side. I was about to leave when I heard voices coming from within the door.

"It seems that everything is going along according to plan." A deep voice murmured. This was definitely a guy's voice.

"That sounds like great news!" Another voice cheered. I recognized this as the captain of this Shinigami girl who shared the same name (and apparently, appearance) with me.

"When will we be visiting Hueco Mundo, Aizen-sama?" A new voice spoke.

"We'll see, Tousen. We'll see."

So what's the next step in yer little plan, Ai-" The captain was silenced.

"My fellow allies, it seems we have a little spy among us." This guy couldn't possibly be talking about me, right? The door quietly slid open, and I gasped, guiltily looking up. Warm brown eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses, stared at me.

"Hello there."

"Um, hi." I shakily greeted.

"Kirina-chan?" Slowly, I peeked behind the brown haired man. Inside the room, there was the silver haired captain and next to him stood another man with dark skin and long hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Gin, do you know this girl?"

"Of course! She's my third seat! I don't think I've ever introduced her to ya..."

"Can she be trusted?" The other guy asked.

'Yeah! I've known her since she was wee little, Tousen!" The man, Tousen, grunted. When I, no, _if I _get back, I have to really watch more of this anime. "She can be part of our plans. Right, Aizen-taichou?" Aizen smirked, the evil aura around him, increasing tenfold.

"I suppose." He turned and faced me. "Welcome to my master plan, Kirina."

* * *

And...it's a cliffy! Somewhat... Thank you for all of the reviews! I never thought that this story would get that many reviews...well 6 doesn't seem like a lot, but it is to me okay?

So I want to thank **madin456, The 5****th**** Arisu, akagami hime chan, Joanna Davis, Aisuru Tsukino, and Zaralann **for reviewing! Also, thanks to those who favorited/subscribed! This chapter took about..a week to write-.- thanks to the many writer's blocks I had while writing this..


	3. A Little Talk Between Minds

**A Little Talk Between Minds**

* * *

Part of his master plan? I don't even know who this fishy looking man was up to! I did the one thing any normal person would do, I had a nervous breakdown, let out a squeak, and passed out cold.

Intead of waking up at school, where I should be, or at that weird Shinigami's place, I was floating in a sea of purple.

"Hello Kirina, I've been waiting for a while." The sudden sound made me jump, and I turned to the source of the voice. It sounded exactly like me. Sitting, with her arms around her knees, was me? This girl looked like she could be my long lost identical twin. I knew it wasn't me though. She wore that Shinigami uniform.

"Come, sit." She patted the space next to her. Hesitating a bit, I slowly made my way to her.

"Why am I here?" I managed to ask. Right now, I felt like an unstable building, about to topple over.

"I don't know either. I just remember going to sleep, and waking up the next day, in a stranger's body with a face like mine. It was still night, so I thought I had woken up. When I tried searching for the light switch, I realized that the room's layout is completely different from mine. After I finally got the light to turn on, it hit me that I somehow made it into the real world. The first thing I did was sit back down on the chair and study the items in the desk. It wasn't long before I fell asleep once more."

I took in all of the new information, but there was still something that wasn't right.

"How were you able to talk to me during that fight?"

"It was after I fell asleep. In the dream, I saw you enter the eleventh squad's place. During the fight, I just kind of yelled at you." She let out a small laugh and scratched the back of her head.

"Okay, then what were you doing, spying on your captain today?" Her smile disappeared and she straightened up a bit.

"I wanted to talk to you about this. I've known my captain for a very long time, and never would I expect that he would be plotting something like this with Aizen. He was acting a bit suspicious for a while, getting up and sneaking around the barracks, going to some mysterious place. I wouldn't have known this if I wasn't staying up one night, trying to finish papers. It was from that night on, that I decided to follow him, and soon, I was watching Aizen's plan unfold before my eyes. One by one, the events he plotted, happened."

"You know they were going to find you sooner or later."

"Yeah, I just didn't know it was going to be this soon."

"I'm sorry." Silence filled the space between us.

"You shouldn't have accepted, you know." My head snapped up.

"What?" She was looking to the side, clutching her knuckles.

"You shouldn't have accepted joining their side." Her voice was slowly escaating into a more angry tone.

"If I didn't then I...you..we would've been killed!"

"I'd rather die a good person than live, betraying all of my friends!" She yelled, the tears finally falling from her face.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to save your worthless butt! You think that I want to die? It's not my fault that I was caught up in this mess!" I retorted even though I did feel little guilty on the inside.

"I think it's about time you wake up."

"You know what? I think so too." And wake up, I did.

* * *

I sat up with my head throbbing. White sheets, white room, white bed, stench of alcohol in the air, this must be the nurse's office.

"Oh, you're awake Mizuhana-san." The nurse greeted.

"Yeah," I stretched my arms a bit. "What time is it?"

"There's an hour before school ends. Would you like me to call your parents to pick you up?" I shook my head.

"Is it okay if I just laid around here until the end of school? My head kind of hurts."

"Of course! Stay as long as you want!" She smiled and left. With a sigh, I propped myself up against the pillows. In the short amount of time that I spent at Seireitei, I got beaten by a baldy, uncovered the secret plots of three Shinigami captains, and somehow got myself involved in the affairs of said captains. Why couldn't my life just stay boring and plain?

"Hey Rina! How are you feeling?" Yumi asked.

"Fine. A bit of a headache though." I rubbed my temple.

"Well let's get going woman! And don't you dare pass out on me! I refuse to carry you around." Kira jokingly said.

"Hai, hai! Come on, let's go." Yumi handed my bag and uniform to me.

"You should change before we go."

"Good point. You two wait at the entrance for me, would you?" They nodded and left me alone. I changed into my uniform while thinking about the other Kirina. I guess I was being a bit inconsiderate, huh. From what I can see, she really loves her captain but can't bring herself to betray her other friends. I wonder if she has a secret love? I haven't even got a chance to meet the other Shinigami and already, we'll be leaving soon. When I get home, I'm going to have to watch a lot more Bleach and hopefully, it will give me a hint on what to do next. Finally, I finished changing and headed outside.

At the school gate, Kira and Yumi seemed to be having a conversation on something really interesting. It was easy to tell from Yumi's facial expressions and Kira waving her arms around, something that she always does to emphasize an important point.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"There's a rumor going around that there's going to be a new student moving here from some country!"

"And that he's really hot!" Kira stretched out the 'really'.

"Okay, so when is this 'Hot new student' supposed to come?"

"Um, not until next year." I smacked their head.

"Baka! There's no need to make such a big deal out of it!"

"Ow! Rina, you hit too hard!"

"Come on, let's go home." I took both of their hands and literally had to drag them all the way to their homes. After that adventure, I went back to my own house.

"Finally, some time to relax." I prepared some Cup Noodles and made myself comfortable with my laptop in front of me. Time to watch some Bleach.

* * *

There's the third chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed/favorited/put on story alerts!

Do you think that Shinigami Rina has a secret love?

Who is this new student that Kira and Yumi are talking about?

These questions will be answered...never! Just kidding, eventually you'll know...

~I'm so obsessed with Utaites and Nightcore right now~ (something...random?:3) Please review if you have time:D Thanks for reading!


	4. My Brother, Captain, and Best Friend

**My Brother, Captain, and Best Friend. From a Shinigami's Point of View**

Ever since the other Kirina decided to join Aizen, my life had changed and took a completely different route. Along with my regular Shinigami duties, I also had to attend night meetings arranged by Aizen. Bit by bit, I was able to uncover the great plot planned by the 5th squad captain himself. I could easily report them to the head captain any second, but would I? No. Not because I was afraid of death, and not because I'm a coward. The reason why is because of my Taichou. We're certainly not lovers, no, far from that. Our relationship is too close to be called 'just friends'. He's...more like the caring, older brother that I never had. I could never bring myself to betray him. Not after all that he's done for me.

* * *

_ A young girl was roaming the streets of a deserted district in Rukongai. That girl was Mizuhana Kirina. In other words, me. I was just eight at the time. Short hair, that barely went past my ears, skinny, inexperienced. I was a very curious child, it didn't take long for me to escape my former district and wander off course. In just a week, I became a vulnerable target. I was an idiot, only caring about fun, and ignorant of the dangers on the outside world. It was only natural for me to get attacked._

_ Three hollows, with faces so repulsive, it was enough to make even the ugliest man on Earth barf. They chased after me as I screamed and ran, adrenaline coursing through me. This was the end, I knew it, but I won't back down without a fight. Grabbing a nearby stick, I held it in front of me, firmly gripping it. The hollows laughed in disbelief._

"_Silly little girl. Do you actually think that you can defeat us with that sorry-looking piece of twig?" The one in the middle asked, while his companions continued to laugh. I decided that I didn't like the attitude of this one and aimed my weapon at him._

"_Die, you butt face! You're uglier than the sweater my grandma knitted me!" Smack! The stick I threw hit the center of his face. Bulls eye! The laughter died down and the monster growled. _

"_Get back here, you stupid girl! I'll have to teach you a lesson!" Instinctively, I turned and ran. _

"_Argh! After her!" Again, the wild goose chase started. I was able to get a good five feet's distance away from the hollows, but sadly, luck was not on my side today. A tiny mouse squeaked and scurried across the street, right in front of me. The sudden movement caused me to stumble and eventually, fall._

"_Aha! We got you now! Stupid little girl." Their screams and laughter was nearing. Yet, still I failed to get up. I closed my eyes and waited patiently for my end to come again. But the end never came. For a split second, the sound of sword meeting flesh could be heard. Then, there was silence. No more laughing, no more taunting, no more hollows. A minute passed before I decided that it was safe to open my eyes._

"_Hiya!" I screamed and fell back in surprise. A stranger, with slitted eyes and unusual silver hair stood in front of me, his face mere inches away from my own. _

"_Who are you!" I asked, even though it was a stupid question. Judging from his attire, it was obvious that he was a Shinigami._

"_Well, I'm a Shinigami O'course! Ichimaru Gin, lieutenant of the 5th squad. Nice to meet ya!" He held his hand out for me to shake. I took it._

"_Mizuhana Kirina." I mumbled, giving him my was the first time I met him. After that incident, he took me back to the family who took care of me before, they were worried sick, and we bid eachother goodbye. He visited sometimes after that. _

_ About one or two years later, I don't remember how long, I decided to enroll in the Shinigami Academy. I saw him a couple more times during my stay at the academy. He visited with his captain. We never talked though. During my time at the school, I also met someone else. It was Hisagi, to be exact. He was a couple of years older than me and guided me throught my academy years. Our relationship did take a different turn, but now's not the time for that. _

_ So, after I graduated, I was able to join the 3rd squad, in which Gin would soon be the captain of. Steadily, I rose in rank, until I became the 3rd seat that I am now, right under Izuru Kira, another friend I met in the academy. He, along with Hinamori Momo, and Abarai Renji were my senpai's and great friends. _

_My Taichou taught me a lot, not just on fighting, but on other fun stuff too. We were both partners in crime and was known as the infamous 'Pranksters of the 3rd squad.' He was Ichimaru Gin, my so-called brother, captain, and greatest friend._

* * *

As I finished reminscing about the past, my captain came in without bothering to knock.

"Hey Kirina-chan! I brought ya a present! More paperwork!" With a groan, I retrieved the pile of papers in his hands and picked up my pen. Sometimes, I just wanted to bash his smiling face in. But in the end, he is my boss. So if I still want to receive my paycheck at the end of the month, I'll have to work for it.

* * *

I had so much fun writing this! Probably because it was the first, in a very long time, that I actually wrote with a pencil and paper before actually typing it. In case you didn't notice, this is Shinigami Rina's POV. It was so different and interesting, writing in her view!

Oh, and I did sign a petition on the FF taking down stories...yup! Thanks for reading~


	5. Stranger in Bed

**Stranger in Bed**

I had accepted the fact that everything was back to normal and the Shinigami problem was just a mere hallucination. But the Fates aren't quite done playing with me just yet.

A couple of weeks had past from my last encounter with Shinigami Kirina. If time If time flows the same way it does here, as it is Soul Society, then it should be a bit before Ichigo invades Seireitei. Which means that they've already captured Rukia by now. Hm. Not that any of it concerns me. I concluded that my life was back to normal.

You wanna know what happens after that? Well, I am walking down the street like any other seventeen year old girl. Then, I trip and fall like any other seventeen year old girl. Finally, I lose consciousness like any other seventeen year old girl. But here's the problem with tis scenario: unlike "any other seventeen year old girl" I wake up in a Shinigami's bed! Oh and to top it all off, there's a freaking guy sleeping next to me. Typical Saturday, ne?

* * *

I dealt with this situation like a professional, you see. Let me give you a few tips on what to do in case you do happen to wake up as a death god from a TV show and find a stranger sleeping in your one: Scream. Not just any grily scream. You have to put strength in your vocal cords, hit that high note! The finished product should be similar to a fire alarm. Okay, so when the guy starts shifting and waking up, make use of your ninja skills and kick him with all ya got! And if all else fails, grab your teddy bear and smack him as if your life depended on it!

All jokes aside, I was in a really serious dilemma. I considered screaming, kicking, running, or suffocating with a pillow. None of them sounds right though. To be honest, this dude wasn't exactly bad looking either. He had spiky black hair and a thin bandage running across a side of his cheek. The thing that confused me the most was his tattoo. What kind of sick, perverted, idiot has 69 tattooed on his face!?

_He's not a perverted idiot! It was inspired by the man who saved him from a hollow!l_

_**Hello to you too, Shinigami Rina.**_

Instead of kicking him awake, I did the next best thing. Poke. Poke. He groaned and suddenly, I am pulled into a hard chest, his arm wrapped around my waist. Um, excuse me, can I scream now?

"Pedo bear! Somebody call the cops! There's a creeper in my bed!" The man scrambled off the bed, blankets and all.

"What? Where's the fire?"

"Creeeeeeeper!"

"Where? I'll cut him up and write a news article about him!"

"Right there!" I pointed right at him. He kept running around in circles, asking where? Where? With the blanket trailing behind him like a cape.

"You are the creeper, smart one." He stood there and stared at me in disbelief.

"Seriously, Rina? You woke me up this early for a joke?"

"I'm not kidding! And who gave you permission to call me Rina?"

"Huh? I've always called you that."

_**Oi, Ms. Shinigami~ I demand an explanation. Who the hell's this guy?**_

_He's um..he's..._ I could practically feel her mentally blushing.

_**Spill the beans, woman! Or I'll kick him where it counts!**_

_No, wait! Okay, he's my b-boy...boy-_

_**Boyfriend?**_

_Yeah, that._

_**Hm...**_I studied him. **_Not bad. What's his name?_**

_Hisagi Shuhei. Shouldn't you already know this?_

_**I don't pay attention much.**_

That guy, Shuhei, plopped back down on the bed and falls asleep again. I grabbed the Shinigami's uniform and sword, then ran for it.

* * *

"Mornin' Kirina-chan!" That voice...my mind registered it as the Captain's.

"Good morning, Taichou!"

"Did you and Hisagi-kun have a little **fun** last night?"

"Wha-what!?" I blushed and averted my gaze, realizing a potential meaning behind that sentence. "We, uh, it's none of your business!" Actually, I don't even know if anything actually happened. He chuckled and began to walk away.

"I see...Remember," He said, his voice a whisper. "There's a meeting tonight."

"Hai.." As he continued on his merry way, I could only think of this: Meeting...what meeting?

* * *

Uwa! I'm so sorry this is so short! It's...too short! And more of a filler-ish chapter, no? Oh well. Now you know the relationship between Hisagi and Shinigami Rina;) My usb is being an idiot...sigh, I hope that I'll be able to fix it.. school's starting soon too. This year, I'll try to update more frequently! If I don't...you can come and throw rocks at my house! Ah, but then again, it'll be my first year of High School. Most likely, it'll just get busier from year on out...you guys got any advice for High School? XD Anyways, I'm ranting now, so thanks for reading! (I promise, the next chapter will be better! Hopefully...)


End file.
